


欺诈师与真爱/Lier&True Love

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, markson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe
Summary: Mark on the top





	欺诈师与真爱/Lier&True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mark on the top

#宜嘉markson#  
诈欺师与真爱  
by乔十七

1  
【世人都喜欢看八卦故事，越是纠葛百转、长情痴缠，越是津津乐道。】

“我亲爱的第七区国民，今天是我离开祖国前往G国成婚的日子，请你们不要忧虑、不要难过，G国国王一定会遵守他在一个月前许下的诺言，善待第七区的人民像对待G国的子民一样。我希望在我这个没用的王子离开之后，你们可以从平息的战火中重建家园。”纯白的礼服套装绣着第七区王室的纹章，湛蓝的天空下看不出一丝战争的阴霾，全境的电视、电子屏幕都在直播王子最后的演讲，“你们要从伤痛中重拾希望，对生活抱以最热忱的态度，对未来抱以最浪漫的畅想，去努力、去创造、去争取，更要全力以赴地去爱。”  
王子迟疑了一下，手里的稿子被他攥紧又放下，他的眉宇间染上愁色旋即又驱散，“嗯……”长短电波讯号把这突如其来的中断四散到第七区和G国的每一个角落，“我知道我这样很任性，但是……”王子强打起微笑，仿佛要从镜头另一侧汲取勇气，“在我和G国国王成婚之前，我还是一个可以自由去爱的人。有些话现在不说，我怕再没有机会了。”王子垂下视线深深吸了一口气，然后鼓起全部勇气直视镜头。  
“G国的段宜恩将军，我王嘉尔，倾慕你。”  
稿纸晃动，乘着风飞扬至不知名的方向，直播的最后一个画面是指尖粉红、面庞绯红的王子慌忙去追逐发言稿笨拙可爱的样子，纯真又勇敢、坦率又真挚。

G国某栋安保森严的官邸中，英气勃发、一身戎装的男子露出意味深长的笑容。

 

2  
【世人都喜欢八点档狗血言情故事，爱恨情仇如看热闹不嫌事大一般，越激烈越好，不爱江山爱美人、冲冠一怒为红颜都是极好的妙谈。】

王嘉尔坐在G国礼兵护卫的装甲车中，从第七区旧都出发前往G国都城。两国交界处在炮火的洗礼下仅剩光秃秃的黄土，飞旋的车轮激起大片尘埃扩散在四周，他畏缩在正红色的斗篷中，看不清表情。  
一场空前的军事政变在G国爆发，国王被迫出逃海外，抛弃了后宫男男女女无数佳丽。而那位在清晨被第七区王子告白的段姓将军在国民的簇拥下，以爱情和正义的名义，坐上了军政府最高的交椅。  
G国都城早在第七区王子发公告同意婚礼之时，就开始张罗今天这场盛大的婚礼，礼兵护卫的装甲车抵达都城内城时88发礼炮响彻天际，红色的地毯一直通往王城深处城堡大门。  
王子精致的靴子一尘不染，在礼兵的引领下他一步一步走上前，没有早晨演讲时慌乱，没有回避前方那个一身戎装男人的视线，他站在大名鼎鼎的段宜恩将军面前，心如止水、举止得体。  
段宜恩摘下右手纯白的手套，托起王嘉尔的右手、虔诚弯腰亲吻手背：“G国军事政变后，国王出逃海外。”他起身露出成竹在胸的笑容，“与我成婚可好？”  
王嘉尔低头显露出顺从，嘴角勾起潇洒写意的弧度。

 

3  
【世人赞叹的童话故事背面，是诈欺师的千万算计和精妙谋略。】

盛大的婚礼经由长短波讯号直播覆盖G国和第七区，两位最高身份者的结合，示意着和平盛世就此开启。新婚燕尔夫唱夫随，第二天的头版头条提前印好了“天作之合”、“真爱无敌”，配上两人在城堡前忘情拥吻的高清大图，大赞王子的真挚告白和将军的为爱相搏。冠以爱的名义的军事政变都带上了浪漫的色彩，让沉浸于欢乐中的国民把之前那位荒淫无度的国王彻底抛弃在脑后。  
结束一切仪式后两人来到他们的新房——佣人按照段宜恩的吩咐换掉前国王庸俗品味的用具，全部按照他的要求重新布置，蓬松柔软的床上铺着绣有并蒂连枝花纹的喜被，红纱帷幔平添无限暧昧。  
门刚一关上，之前王嘉尔脸上的那种纯情和害羞在一瞬间收起，他刻意和段宜恩保持礼貌的距离，冷淡疏离，之前的陷入恋爱狂喜的王子凭空消失了。“一切如计划进行，”王嘉尔走到窗前拉上窗帘，然后转身，“恭喜你了，段将军。希望你能说话算话，善待第七区。”  
段宜恩品味着王嘉尔迅速的变脸，只是一直笑。  
王嘉尔本能感觉不妙，却不能挪步，他的腰被搂住带往段宜恩的怀里，像一个情难自禁又热情的相拥，他害怕地闭上眼睛，却听到轻笑声。  
段宜恩的嘴唇贴着王嘉尔的耳朵，一字一句恣意轻慢：“过河拆桥可就太过分了，今天早晨的演讲我是真的被感动了。”  
“你就是想要个发动军事政变的由头，别说得自己跟情圣一样。”王嘉尔忍住耳侧的痒痒，试图不着痕迹地转身逃出段宜恩的怀抱。“我可是把手里全部兵力借给你了，别忘了你答应我的事情。”  
“自治省第七区，”段宜恩搂紧了王嘉尔不让他逃走，“我知道的。”他含住了王嘉尔的耳垂，怀里人身体一震，仿佛被冻住一样。  
“你！”王嘉尔低声喝止，却被段宜恩探入衣服下摆的手捉住胸口一点，抗议的话一瞬间弱了两度，“别这样……”  
“门外有人……”段宜恩亲吻着王嘉尔的脖子低声说，“估计是保皇派的人。”  
王嘉尔原本抗拒的身子软下来，装作亲昵发出暧昧羞耻的嘤咛，一边低声问：“怎么回事？”  
“他们本来就不甘心，但是忌惮着我们被国民认可的真爱……”说到这里，段宜恩手上的动作更加放肆，细细搓揉把玩手里的乳头，极尽探索王嘉尔身上的弱点，“如果被他们知道今天的军事政变是我两人联手的逢场作戏，他们就会另外找一个王室宗亲推上王位。”  
“所以……嗯……”王嘉尔懒懒地转身依偎在段宜恩怀里一点一点解开军服上的扣子，“我们要把戏做全。”  
段宜恩捧着王嘉尔的脸深深一吻，把怀里人吻得脸上露出可爱的绯红。

 

4  
【世人总爱八卦名流世家的床帏之事，新婚夜、七次郎，长针眼也不怕。】

王嘉尔不知道门外的人到底要听墙根听多久，他只觉得他和段宜恩之间的互动朝着危险的边缘越来越靠近。  
起先只是抚摸和吻，段宜恩常年握枪的指间有薄薄的一层老茧，摩挲在乳尖和腰际带来细微又绵长的骚动。他们一边吻一边移动，段宜恩把王嘉尔逼退到梳妆台仰面躺在上面，霸道的吻急促汹涌，舌头舔磨上颚和敏感的牙龈，再纠缠住他的舌头来回侵袭，直到他透不过气才恋恋不舍地松开，转而含住他红肿的下嘴唇嘬吮一会后再度吻上去，吻得他浑身发软。  
然后是略带戏弄、表演性质的前戏，段宜恩趁王嘉尔浑身瘫软无可反抗的时候撩起真丝衬衣的下摆向上卷至胸口，露出粉红诱人的乳头。温热的掌心轻揉胸部，乳头被夹在指间随着揉动上提，一番揉弄之后便敏感挺立起来。段宜恩附身含住一侧，舌尖在乳头附近打转，来回拨弄敏感的乳尖，然后用力嘬一口发出夸张的声音，让王嘉尔听得脸快红熟透了，偏偏身体不受控制，刺激得他连连呻吟。  
段宜恩的鼻息喷洒在王嘉尔的身上变本加厉地刺激敏感的身体：“待会进入正题的时候，要记得叫得再响一点呀。”  
王嘉尔恨不得起身一口咬住段宜恩的脖子好让他不要再说这种话，但现实是段宜恩用牙轻咬他的乳头就让他整个人颤抖起来，丢盔弃甲做欲望的奴隶。  
接下来的一切就一发不可收拾了。段宜恩哄着王嘉尔趴在梳妆台上，扒去裤子后深深塌腰高撅屁股，自己则在梳妆台上挑挑拣拣，挑了一盒专门用于扩张提情的膏药涂在指尖，掰开紧实的臀瓣填到粉红色的甬道口，滑腻腻的手指一点点挖取膏药填进蜜穴中，用体温化开的膏药散发出甜蜜的香气，适应了一根手指的内部被第二根手指强行打开，推入更多的膏药，异物侵入带来的恐慌让王嘉尔发出无助呜咽，两根手指在他体内进出，扩张、刮弄内壁，然后摸索到一处按下去让王嘉尔整个人再度控制不住地颤抖。  
“敏感点在这里啊……”段宜恩另一手揉捏着王嘉尔的臀然后拍了几下。  
“嗯啊……”王嘉尔两条腿抖得快撑不住，蒙上情欲的嗓音渐渐沙哑，委屈又魅惑。  
然而扩张还没有结束，而是挤入了第三根手指。王嘉尔无法想象自己的下面被段宜恩塞入了三根手指，还不断做着扩张，指间的老茧不知道是被膏药还是自己的体液浸泡得光滑，这戏做得太真了，他真切感受到威胁，以及自己的性器硬得发疼。  
段宜恩忽然把手指退了出去，另一只手也离开了王嘉尔的臀部，一阵窸窣的解皮带声音后王嘉尔意识到这是段宜恩说的“进入正题”。  
“不要……”王嘉尔轻声求饶，“求你不要进去……”  
“现在求饶会不会太晚了？”段宜恩笑着扶着自己的性器迫近王嘉尔，他算计好角度刚好挡住门外偷窥者的视线，没有进入王嘉尔的身体，而是在外面磨蹭，两人的性器不时碰在一起前后摩擦。  
王嘉尔觉得这样摩擦比段宜恩直接进入他身体肏弄起来还要炸头皮，什么叫隔靴搔痒、拷问神经末梢，他现在体会太深刻，这种逼人疯狂的感觉驱动他调动身体抗议，蜜穴一张一翕，贪婪地渴求进入。  
“你下面的嘴在要吃的呢。”段宜恩吻了吻王嘉尔的腰窝，然后伸出手指去碰蜜穴口，“滑腻腻、湿漉漉的，流出来好多水。”  
“呜……”王嘉尔忍得快要咬碎一口银牙。  
“真的不要了吗？”段宜恩故作轻松地问，他忍耐着长驱直入的冲动让自己的性器在蜜穴入口处打转、似进非进。  
“我要！”王嘉尔说出这两个字后立刻就后悔了，他立马想改口，但段宜恩不给他反悔的机会，准备就绪的性器一声令下挤入湿滑的蜜穴，长驱直入把两人紧紧连在一起。粗长的性器把内部的皱襞撑开，深入得仿佛要把整个人捅穿了。但是难以形容的满足感正从蜜穴中传导出来带着浓密的快感。  
“不要夹这么紧……”段宜恩揉着王嘉尔的臀，“放松点，我是夸你呢。嘉嘉好紧好软……”  
“呜，不要说啦……”王嘉尔羞红着脸恨不得把梳妆台刨出个洞把脸藏里面。  
“那就不说了。”段宜恩闭上嘴就发了疯似的攥着王嘉尔的腰顶撞起来。  
“段、段宜恩、你这个、疯、疯子！”王嘉尔眼角挂着泪珠，骂人的话被肏弄的幅度撞得支离破碎，听起来反而像调情撒娇。肏得狠了就说不出完整的话，只能发出一声又一声嘤咛，叫着“宜恩”。  
恢复理智的段宜恩放慢动作，大开大合，握枪的手包裹住王嘉尔的性器，套弄安抚，指尖扣弄铃口的小缝性器顶撞王嘉尔体内的敏感点，内外刺激夹击之下他很快就射出了浓稠的精液，趴在梳妆台上气喘吁吁。  
段宜恩把王嘉尔抱到床上，正红色的喜被衬得新婚的小王子肤白胜雪，眼底的绯红一直染到胸口。他折起王嘉尔的双腿深深嵌入自己的性器，一边接吻一边抽插。沾了体液的囊袋把臀部拍打得发红，情色淫靡的水声弥漫在房间里，一浪又一浪，两人仿佛在海上浮沉，极度投入这场性事。  
王嘉尔不知道门外的人是什么时候走的，只知道自己被段宜恩拉着换了一个又一个做爱姿势。好像段宜恩说什么“一夜七次郎”，他只觉得段宜恩是个禽兽。  
跟禽兽合作血亏！

 

5  
【世人总说要抓住一个男人，要么抓住他的胃，要么抓住他的肾。可是诈欺师之间要怎么套路对方呢？】

王嘉尔和段宜恩新婚的第一个月，一直保持着同床共枕、夜夜欢爱。王嘉尔心里清楚，自己这么没有原则地沉浸其中，并不是为了掩人耳目，而是因为段宜恩。两人性事酣畅合拍是一方面，更一方面他从未告诉过任何人，那日公开演讲的告白，其实是他的肺腑之言。  
但是此题无解。他倾慕段宜恩，但他们两人之间只是因为保住第七区的和平、帮助段宜恩完成军事政变拿到G国大权的交易，才会有交集。表白、亲吻、做爱都是两人交易的掩饰，哪怕他掺加了自己十足十的真心。  
而段宜恩，自结婚那天开始，到满30天为止，之后的日子再没有找王嘉尔，更不用提亲吻或是做爱了。兴许是保皇派的眼线已经被剔除，所以他们不需要再外人面前装作恩爱的模样。或者的或者，段宜恩本就有情人，应付完他们的交易之后，他便夜夜陪伴安抚美人去了。  
想到这里王嘉尔就觉得胸闷。

 

6  
【世人总觉得金丝雀是幸福的，起码它不知自己的悲哀，以为自己幸福被爱。】

王嘉尔现在就觉得自己像一只金丝雀，空挂着段宜恩配偶的名义，过着养尊处优却又无人问津的生活。就好比他刚才去段宜恩的书房，试图找最近的报纸看看打发时间，他明明看见了女佣偷偷把报纸藏在柜子里，但他问有没有报纸的时候，女佣却装作什么都不知道匆匆告退。末了还要甩给他一句“将军不喜欢别人进他书房翻东西。”言下之意是在赶他走。  
他故意去而复返，在书柜角落里翻出了他们结婚一个月之后，近两个月的报纸，每一张上都有关于段宜恩和一个女人的花边新闻。同一个人女人。  
他在书房里从中午一直坐到傍晚，从傍晚坐到深夜，再由深夜坐到破晓。早晨，他留了一封信在案头，对佣人说自己想一个人去郊外散步，然后就此不辞而别。

 

7  
【世人觉得放手最难，但诈欺师最擅长自我宽慰式放手，然后骗自己。】

王嘉尔不辞而别的消息是在第二天傍晚经由佣人传给段宜恩的，此时他身边还坐着花边新闻里的“X女士”，繁复华丽的洋装、卷曲的大波浪金发，俏丽精致的面容，用郎才女貌形容一点也不错。  
段宜恩读着王嘉尔留给他的信，原本高兴的脸色一点一点沉下去，他合上信件放到外套内侧口袋后跟佣人说：“我知道了，他要走就随他去吧。”  
“真的走了？！”一旁的X女士惊叫出来，“诶！！你就这么让他走了？！”  
“嗯。”  
“你都不挽留？连象征性的意思也没有？！”X女士简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“他和我之间本来就只有交易。我在你这边的这两个月，他都没有来质问我。离开是我早就预见到了的。”段宜恩笑得苦涩，“我真的没想到啊，就这么走了。我以为可以见到面的。”  
“我还是觉得是你不好！”X女士气鼓鼓的像一只愤愤不平的河豚，“先把人上了一个月，然后装失踪消失2个月，美其名曰为了避免自己控制不住编借口骗对方做爱。然后人家生气走了，你就任凭他走了，连挽留都没有！渣男！”  
“他没说他生气了。他信里就说反正我们之间是交易，既然不需要继续演戏装恩爱了，他就打算回去了。”段宜恩解开了风纪扣透气，他脸上的烦躁和懊悔写得清清楚楚，“我……没想到这么快……”  
“哼！”X女士斜睨段宜恩一眼，气鼓鼓地上楼不搭理他了。

 

8  
【世人总说相思最苦。】

王嘉尔回到第七区后一直住在过去他常住的别邸中，那里有一大片紫藤花架，他喜欢在盛开的紫藤花下午睡，会梦见想梦见的人。  
王嘉尔再度梦见了段宜恩，依旧一身戎装，英姿挺拔。他梦见他在紫藤花下醒来，看见段宜恩坐在他身边握着他的手。梦里他们没有说一句话，却知道彼此是相爱的。

王嘉尔从梦里醒来的时候足足吓了一大跳，段宜恩就坐在他身边握着他的手。要说不同的话，比起梦里，现实里的段宜恩脱下了军服外套盖在他身上，以及他们并不相爱。  
王嘉尔盯着段宜恩看了一会儿，然后讪讪抽回自己的手：“有什么事吗？”  
“我想见你。”段宜恩从口袋里掏出一个小盒子打开，里面装着一对波浪形点满钻石的戒指，“在很早之前，我就爱上你了。虽然我们早就是名义上的配偶，我还是想问你。”他单膝跪地问，“王嘉尔，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
王嘉尔觉得自己肯定没睡醒，他敲敲自己的脑袋，然后问了一句不着边际的：“那X女士呢？”  
“嗯？”段宜恩认真消化了一下王嘉尔的问题，“啊，那是我一个异装癖朋友，性别男、取向女、爱好女装。”  
王嘉尔：“？？那你这几个月到底在干什么！！”  
“这个嘛……说来话长，但是都不重要……”段宜恩内疚地吐吐舌头装可爱，“我错了，我想你了。还有，我爱你嘉嘉。”  
“我不爱你！！”王嘉尔气鼓鼓地回答。  
段宜恩脸上愁云惨淡。  
“段宜恩，我王嘉尔，倾慕你！”  
紫藤花落了一地，有情人终成眷属才是美谈。  
诈欺师套路不了真爱，而真爱才能真正套牢了诈欺师。


End file.
